transformersgreatwarfandomcom-20200216-history
Cliffjumper
Cliffjumper (クリフジャンパー, Kurifujanpā) or Cliff (クリフ, Kurifu) nicknamed by his chums, isn't your run-of-the-mill Autobot freedom fighter. Armed with six-cylinder ion cannons, a quantum-sensitive multiphase targeting system that would make Megatron jealous, and of course, the old-school technique of pummeling Decepticons with his fists, Cliffjumper prefers to liven up the day with firefights while retrieving enemy intelligence. He more than lives up to his name: He'll fearlessly leap long before he bothers looking! Biography :Voice actor: Nolan North (English), Not Known (Japanese) Cliffjumper may not be the largest Autobot around, but he doesn't let that get in the way of picking fights with Decepticons. Fearless and brash, Cliffjumper's favorite weapons happen to be his fists. His earth and Cybertronian veichle modes are the same as Bumblebee's, but in red and black. Gallery File:GW_Cliffjumper.png|Cliffjumper before coming to Earth. File:Post-62-0-96019000-1387425636.jpg|Artwork of Cybertronian Cliffjumper in vehicle mode. File:Post-62-0-33663600-1387425637.jpg|Artwork of Cybertronian Cliffjumper in robot mode. File:R_cliffjumper028.jpg|Cliffjumper's Earth vehicle mode. Personality While Cliffjumper may not be the largest Autobot around, but he doesn't let that get in the way of picking fights with Decepticons and not your run-of-the-mill Autobot freedom fighter. Fearless and brash, Cliffjumper's favorite weapons happen to be six-cylinder ion cannons, a quantum-sensitive multiphase targeting system, and of course, the old-school technique of pummeling Decepticons with his fists. Cliffjumper prefers to liven up the day with firefights while retrieving enemy intelligence Relationships Friends/Allies *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Bulkhead *Ironhide *Jazz *Warpath *Arcee *Jetfire *Jetstorm *other Autobots *Primes **Zeta Prime *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl **Sludge **Slug *Maximals *Humans *Rad White *Alexis Thi Dang *Carlos Lopez *Billy *Fred *Seth *Sid *Stella Holley *Shaun *Kicker Jones *Brian Jones *Miranda Jones *Sally Jones *Misha Miramond *Coby Hansen *Bud Hansen *Lori *Amos Hume *Lucy Suzuki *President of the United States *Secretary General of the United Nations *NEST **Mike Franklin **Grant **Hathaway **Quint **Tyber *Amphitrite Family *AllSpark (creator) *future Cliffjumper (namesake descendant) Neutral *Draximus Prime *Undermine *Brimstone Rivals *Warpath Enemies *Decepticons *Unicron *Scraplets *Predacons Weapons & Abilites Cliffjumper is armed with six-cylinder ion cannons, a quantum-sensitive multiphase targeting system. He more than lives up to his name: He'll fearlessly leap long before he bothers looking! History Past After the energon was stolen by Decepticons, Optimus Prime signs up Cliffjumper and Jazz while they were in the armory as they were preparing to go on and investigation. Sideswipe took the duo in a drop ship to the Sea of Rust where they explored the ruins. After encountering a number of Decepticon Guardians, Cliff got the opportunity to save Jazz's life when the other Autobots was caught under debris during a rust storm. They followed a signal to a huge pit, which Jazz insisted on going down alone, though Cliff kept in contact with him via radio. Cliffjumper ended up facing the hordes of Insecticons that poured out of the pit when Jazz flooded it, but with the other Autobot's help, survived. Exploring further, they found a lake of Super Energon and spotted the huge tower in which Shockwave was conducting his research experiments on transwarp technology. Jazz and Cliffjumper infiltrated the facility, eventually finding Shockwave himself. Cliffjumper attempted to sneak up on the Decepticon, only to end up trapped behind a force field. While Jazz faced the swarm of Insecticons outside, Cliffjumper reversed the flow into the facility, escaping just before the place exploded. After being picked up by Sideswipe, they reported the super energon lake back to Optimus before returning to finish preparing the Ark for launch. Synopsis Category:Transformers Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Cybertronian